Tradition démodé
by KillingCurseEyes33
Summary: Qu'arriverait t'il si Albus Dumbledore essayais de répartir Harry dans la maison de son choix ? Ma perspective sur un Dumbledore manipulateur et la cérémonie de répartition -One Shot-


**Rebonjour tout le monde ! Je pense que vous avez remarqué que cette fanfiction est plutôt courte, et vous allez comprendre en lisant, qu'une conversation, surtout entre un manipulateur et un chapeau, c'est difficile a écrire ! Encore une fois, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourrait s'être glissé dans le texte, je corrige du mieux que je peux a chaque fois :) Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout (Mis à part le concept de l'histoire) est à J.K. Rowling, elle ne voulait pas me donner ses personnages -.-**

* * *

 _Tradition démodé_

Albus entra dans son bureau, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le choixpeau quelques heure plus tôt et réfléchissait aussi

\- /Flash-back/ -

Albus prit le choixpeau. Il le déposa sur un tabouret, et s'assied sur la chaise devant son bureau. Albus réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair juste avant que le chapeau s'anime afin d'être amplement préparé à la discussions qui allait suivre.

Alors que le choixpeau allait se mettre à chanter sa traditionnelle chanson, il remarqua ou il était ; il n'était pas dans la grande salle ! Il regarda donc autour de lui et aperçu Albus.

\- Bonjour Albus ! Pourquoi m'avez vous animez maintenant ? Y aurait il un problème ?

\- Effectivement mon ami, j'espérais que vous puissiez mon rendre un petit service.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Albus, si la raison me semble juste, mais si vous voulez me parler de la répartition, je vous indique d'avance que la réponse sera non, peu importe ce que vous me direz, cela se passera comme toute les autres années.

\- C'était effectivement la raison de ma demande, et je vais vous la demander quand même, puisque je pense que vous comprendrez-

Le choixpeau émis un grognement pendant qu'Albus s'apprétait à poursuivre

\- -Vous savez qu'Harry Potter sera dans l'école cette année et il doit être dans griffondor peu importe sa personnalité, vous comprendrez que cela ammenerais des situations désastreuses pour le monde magique si le garçon n'allait pas à Griffondor.

\- Pardonnez moi Albus, mais votre raison ne me semble pas juste, vous souhaitez seulement contrôler ce garçon innocent pour qu'il vous écoute comme si vous étiez son grand-père. Albus !

\- Imaginez si il allait a Serpentard ! Il rejoindrai Voldemort ! Cela serait un désastre pour le monde magique !

\- Si il allait a serpentard, c'est que sa personnalité l'à amené là. Les élèves sont jugée par ma décision et ils réalisent leur plein potentiel seulement si je fais le bon jugement ! C'est impossible de changer parce que cet élève aura une influence peut-être néfaste sur le monde magique selon ses choix !

\- Et ses parents eux ! Ils seraient déçus si il était encore en vie, leur fils, pas dans leur maison, c'est une honte !

\- Premièrement, un enfant n'est pas forcément comme ses parents, et c'est justement ce qui le distingue d'eux ! Et deuxièment Albus, un parent n'est jamais déçu de son enfant, peut-être qu'ils seront surpris au début, mais ils aimeront éternellement leur enfants en voyant le potentiel que leur maison leur fait réaliser!

\- Le garçon pourra dévellopper certaine qualité qui pourront l'aider à vaincre le lord si il va a griffondor, comme le courage, il sera capable de foncer ! Et il pourra se faire des amis avec qui il sera uni comme les doigts de la main. Il pourront même l'aider, eux-aussi, à vaincre Voldemort !

\- Albus, je l'ai dit et je le répète, la répartion ce passera comme d'habitude, c'est une tradition que les fondateurs ont crée, et que je peux me permettre de briser moi qui respecte leur décision et leur idées. Les fondateurs ont crée les maisons pour une raison, et ce n'est certainement pas vous, vieux citroné, qui pourrait comprendre ce genre de chose ! Vous êtes iraisonnable et pas impartial, ce n'est donc pas à vous de prendre cette désicion. JE ne connais pas la personalité de ce futur élèves, mais prené bien note qu'il sera répartit selon cette dernière alors taisez vous ! Si vous voulez bien me mettre dans l'endroit qui m'ai attribué je vous prit...

Albus était pour le moins sur que si Harry n'allait pas a griffondor, il ne pourrait pas le controller comme il l'entendait. Le garcons devait aller à griffondor et le chapeau allait être d'accord avec lui, une idée germait dans sa tête et il décida de l'employer comme il était à court d'argument.

\- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre mes revendication, chapeau. Ce garcon doit allé a gryfondor, et il ira. C'est mon école et c'est donc moi qui décide. De plus, le garcon doit-être sous mon influence, et le seul moyen est qu'il soit a gryffondor. _Confondus_.

Le choixpeau eut un soubresaut et se calma.

\- /Fin Flash-Back/ -

Albus espéra que ca ruse fonctionne, et se prépara pour l'entrée des élèves l'heure suivante.

* * *

Le professeur Mcgonagall déposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret à trois pattes devant la grande salle. Elle déroula un parchemin où était inscrit le nom des nouveaux élèves. de façon alphabétique, le professeur commenca a cité les noms et à les inviter à s'asseoir sur le tabouret, en leur mettant le choixpeau sur leur tête. Lorsque qu'un certain nombre d'élèves furent répartit, elle prononce le nom de Drago Malfoy. Le choixpeau prit longtemps avant d'annoncer son jugement, puis il sécria : SERDAIGLE! . La machoire de beaucoup d'élève et également de professeur tomba,devant le visage déconfit de Drago.

Albus s'inquiéta, un Malfoy à serdaigle, comment était-ce possible ? Cela était il de la faute de son Confondus ? Il espérait que la ruse fonctionne pour Harry Potter. Il entendit justement le nom être prononcé. Des cris d'exclamation parcoururent la salle. Personne ne savait que Harry Potter était a l'école cette année. Albus commencait a s'inquièté, espérant avoir réussie son sort de confusion. C'est alors qu'il entendit le résultat du choixpeau : GRIFFONDOR !. Albus leva sa coupe, un sourire victorieux au visage ; il avait réussi.

FIN

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et si oui vous pouvez laisser une review ^^**

 **Encore une fois, je vous invite à lire la version de Poochiemay si vous êtes bilingue (ou si vous ne l'êtes pas mais vous n'allez pas comprendre grand chose)**

 **Saano**


End file.
